Valentine Gift For Hakkai
by Rei Bianca
Summary: Valentine's Day is almost near and Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo decided to do something special for Hakkai, as he had done them a lot of favour in the past.


~Valentine Gift For Hakkai~

__

Valentine's Day is getting closer. This is the second episode (?) after 'The Cake' and this time, Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku decide to give Hakkai something for him to remember for the rest of the year. 

Thanks a lot for the last reviews and I hope you don't mind reviewing this one, too. I don't really know how to write something sweet, so I hope this one comes out okay. Comments are very welcome.

Disclaimer: Saiyuki and the characters in there are the properties of Kazuya Minekura. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure?"

It was already very wet outside when Gojyo finally managed to persuade Hakkai to take a break from the kitchen and go shopping instead with Hakuryu. "Are you sure, you three can manage without me?" Hakkai asked, a little hurt.

"Come on. We're not babies. We'll manage. Now you go on and have fun." Gojyo insisted, pushing him out of the door.

Gojyo watched through the windows as the green jeep disappeared into the thick mist. Ever since they moved into the new apartment, it has always been Hakkai who does the laundry, Hakkai preparing dinner, Hakkai cleaning up, Hakkai this and Hakkai that. But today, today will be different. 

"He's out?" Sanzo asked from behind. The monk was wearing an old faded pair of denim jeans and an oversized black sweater. 

"Yup." Turning around, he grabbed a broom and stared in disbelief at the messy sitting room. Loads of laundry piled up high at the corner of the laundry room and dishes from last night's dinner stacked neatly inside the sink, ready to be washed. How in the world did that guy cleared this mess alone? He wondered. As long as he remembered, by the time the three of them got up, breakfast was already served on the table and the house was spick and span. "Sanzo, do we really have to do this?"

"We have to. Don't you remember what he for both of us last year?" Picking up a pen, the monk immediately began scribbling something on a piece of paper. "There," He said finally, showing the list of things to do to Gojyo and continued, "This is what the three of us are going to do today."

"What the…No shit."

"Believe it. Now get back to work." Pushing a dustpan, brush, feather duster and an old cloth into Gojyo's hands. "First warning. Nobody, I mean nobody enters the kitchen."

At that, the door slammed shut, leaving the redhead standing open-mouthed in the middle of the room.

Rain was still spittering and spattering against the windows. Gojyo cursed more. He handed over the last bag of garbage to Goku, who was soaked wet with rainwater. "Ne,Gojyo, I'm hungry," He whined.

Sure. They've been locked-out from the only source of food by the loud-mouthed monk for the last four hours. What in the world is that corrupt monk doing in there? Gojyo pushed the shattered window in place and knocked softly at the kitchen door. 

"What?" Came a rather frustrated voice from behind the door.

"Em, Sanzo," Gojyo cleared his throat and continued "You've been in there for almost half a day. Don't you think you should come out?" 

"Why?"

Angry, Gojyo barged in. He didn't care what the monk would say. All he needed was to fill up his churning stomach and wanted to give Sanzo a word or two. "Be considerate, Okay! You have friends out there, almost starving to death and…" His words came to a sudden pause. He looked around at the extremely messed-up kitchen. "Do you mind telling me what's going on in here?"

"It's no good. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get them right," Sanzo answered slowly. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a ladle and a small bowl. 

"Hungry!" Goku shouted from the laundry room.

"Shut up!" Gojyo shouted back and looked back at Sanzo. "I know, "Gojyo said sympathetically and continued "Why don't we get Yaone's help. She might find a way to save this portion." He took a quick glance at the batter on the table. 

"You're right." Sanzo replied back and pulled Goku into the kitchen. "Here," He ordered, " Call Yaone and ask if she can come here right now."

Goku stared at the phone for a while, " Why must I? And if she's busy?"

"Call," Sanzo said coldly. "And maybe Ill give you a treat later."

"Yay!" Happily, he dialed Yaone's home. A ringing sound was heard at the other end. Pick up…pick up…

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Yaone-san!" Goku replied in relief. After a while, they soon engaged into a long conversation. Once in a while, giggling could be heard. "So, can you?" Goku asked at last.

There was a long pause. 

"Sure," Yaone replied finally. "I'll be there in a minute."

Goku hung up.

"You cannot put baking powder in there without measuring them first."

An hour has passed by and they had only managed to complete the first batter for the cake. Somehow, baking seemed harder that fighting and exterminating demons, Sanzo thought. He watched and carefully studied the steps Yaone used to mix the portion and beating them hard without spilling a drop. Gojyo helped by slicing the cherries into small cubes.

"What are you people actually doing?" Lirin asked from behind the couch.

"They said something about, for Hakkai," Goku answered briefly. "Come on, one more fight."

Lirin sighed. "But I've beaten you in that game about a thousand times already."

"I'll never lose to you!"

"Yeah, right."

"Will you two stop playing for a while and clear up the mess you've made!" Gojyo scolded from the kitchen, just before he stepped on the icing on the floor and fell down with a thud.

Hakkai sat down uneasy on the bench in the park. He looked at his watch. Almost thirty minutes after the rain stopped. He rubbed Hakuryu's chin as it purred loudly. "I wonder what are they up to at home, ne Hakuryu?" What if they decided to pull up a prank on me? He wondered. "Maybe we should go home and check them out." Picking up his book, he walked slowly back home. 

"Anybody home?" Hakkai knock the door again for the third time. That's odd, he thought. Where could they possibly gone to and leaving the house dark at night. How very careless. He picked up the key which they usually hid under the potted plants and unlocked the door. 

He was surprise at the sight that greeted him. Not only that everything was in order, his friends even took the time to mend the broken windows. How sweet! He smiled to himself. 

"You're lucky to have friends that care."

Hakkai spun around, surprised to hear Kougaiji's voice. "What are doing here?"

The youkai prince grinned. "Yaone didn't answer the phone when called. So I assumed she's here." He replied back, making his way to the living room. "Geez, you two." There, sleeping on the couches were Goku and Lirin. Both of them were sleeping so peacefully that he decided not to wake them up.

"Why don't you stay over tonight?" Hakkai suggested.

Kougaiji shrugged and answered, "Maybe."

"Hakkai…" 

"Gojyo… what happen to you people?" Hakkai cried, helping his friend to his feet. 

"You're early back," a rather groggy voice replied. " So sorry if we messed up everything. I promise… I promise I'll clear up first…thing tomorrow. Anyway, I'm so tired… and sleepy. So goodnight."

"Hei!" He shook Gojyo, but he was fast asleep.

Kougaiji laughed, pushing the kitchen door wide open. "Looks like they had a hell lot of things in mind."

Hakkai slowly rested Gojyo on one of the couches next to the other two and followed Kougaiji into the kitchen. Just as he entered, he heard a small snore. "You two… you people shouldn't…" Hakkai cried in disbelief.

Sanzo and Yaone slept opposite each other at the table. It the middle was a box full of heart shaped chocolate cookies and a three layered cake with an inscription,

__

To Our Dearest Friend,

Cho Hakkai,

Happy Valentine's Day!

Our friendship means a lot with you.

Love

This is the end, sort of. I think. So, the end. ^O^


End file.
